The present invention relates to garments which would be used during an exercise or sport involving swinging an object, such as a golf club or racquet. Garments for expending energy have been known which incorporate elongated elastic resistance elements as separate cords or bands or as panels of the garment. In use of the garments when the user performs certain activities such as bending motions of the hands, legs or body, energy is expended in stretching the resistance material and then in resisting the material returning to its original condition. It would be desirable to make use of such concepts where the activity performed is a swinging of a club or racquet, such as in playing golf or various racquet sports such as tennis, racquetball, etc. It would also be desirable if such a garment could be used as an aid in training to assure a proper swing.